Reincarnation
by Ichigo Namikaze
Summary: Shiro Yagami nephew of light finds a strange note book on the ground. Mizuru a child genius raised in Wammy's house she has alot of strange habits and addictions, now 23 her life is seemly normal until she is contacted by Near. Is this all a coinsidence.
1. Shiro: Notebook

**Chapter one "Reancarnation"**

Shiro Yagami eighteen years of age, he is the son of single mother Sayu Yagami. Nefew of Light Yagami, Kira. Shitro is a straight A student top of his class and is about to take the college entrance exam. Who would have thought that some one like this would come across a black note book or… does history love to repeat itself.

"Death Note?" thought Shiro stareing at the black note book that he held in his hand. He opened the note book and read the inside. " The person who's name is written in this note shall die….interesting" Shiro for some reason that he was un aware of put the note book in his bag. When he got home he took it out of his bag.

"I was waiting for you to pick that up Shiro Yagami." Said a creepy voice behind Shiro. Shiro turned around fast and saw a tall shinigami with spiky black hair, creepy yellow eyes with red pupil, and he had a long earing in one ear.

"A Shinigami!" yelped Shiro sounding startled.

" Yes I am Shinigami Ryuk the one attached to that Death Note." Said Ryuk

"What do you want with me Shingami I know that this is your note book. What are you going to do to me?" asked Shiro now seemly calm.

"I'm not going to do anything to you." Stated Ryuk

"What?" gasped Shiro

"Shiro have you read any old magazines about 20 years old?"

"Yes I think I have."

"Do you remember reading articals about Kira?"

"Yes he was supposed to be the god of the new world."

" This notebook was the wepon Kira used to kill off criminals and anyone else he felt he needed to. And another thing about is that Kira was your uncle Light Yagami."

Shiro's eyes widend then quickly became calm when he spoke, "So my uncle was Kira…then I will continue his legacy." Shiro smirked at Ryuk

"Then I will stick around as long as you have the death note you are the only one who can see or hear me as long as you are the only one who touched the note book, oh and just so you know I need apples regulary"

"…Apples?"

"Yep"

Over two weeks Shiro had killed off dozens of criminals and everyone noticed that Kira…was back.


	2. Mizuru: Near

**Chapter 2**

_**Mizuru: Near**_

Mizuru is a very not so normal 23 year old woman she has some strange addictions to sweets and can't sit properly. She is very smart and was the smartest at the orphanage she lived in when she was little. Since she left the orphanage she has been solving minor crimes and reading mystery book that she ended up figuring out the ending before she finished it. She had heared of a case that was done years ago it was started before she was born. Lately the same thing is happening criminals are dieing by heart attacks and Mizuru took notice and concluded Kira was back. About a week after the killings started again Mizuru got a strange phone call.

**Ring Ring**

Mizuru walk over to her phone and looked at her caller ID, "hm… a restriced number…" thought Mizuru but she picked up the phone anyway. "Hello?" said Mizuru.

" Hello you must be Mizuru-san this is Near the current L as you must have noticed that Kira is back and he has started killing again. I would like to meet with you Mizuru-san a taxi will come and pick you up in ten minuates are you able to make that?" said the voice on the phone who apparently is the current L, Near. Mizuru was interested in finding out if he really was who he said so she replied,

"I'll be there." Then Mizuru hung up the phone and looked down at her feet and said, "great I have to wear shoes."

Ten minuates later a taki parked infront of her house and the driver came out a rang the door bell.When Mizuru opened the door the man said, " Are you sure that is appropriate to wear when you meet Near?"

Mizuru was wearing a very baggy white long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans, she was wearing shoes but her feet wear only half in. Her dark hair was short and messy and she had dark circles under her dark eyes.

" Yes I am sure." Replied Mizuru

They got in the taki and drove off to where Near was supposed to be. During the ride the dirver kept telling her to sit properly but Mizuru refused.

When they got there they stood infont of a rather large building. The man lead her inside where she was greeted by a man with white hair who she was guessing was about in his 30's or maybe early 40's no defincatly 30's. He looked at her noticing her bad posture and her strange look and thought, "She may defiantly be like him." The man stuck out his hand and said, "Greetings Mizuru-san I am Near."

" Good Morning Near. Why did you need to see me?"

" That will all be answered in abit now would you like to have a seat."

Mizuru sat down as instructed but not like a normal person when she sat down she had her knees up to her chest. When she sat down one of the men that worked for Near place a piece of cheese cake infront of her. It look quite good because it had whipped cream and a strawberry on top.

" I heard you like sweets so go on and eat it."

" Thank you." Said Mizuru taking the fork in her right hand holding it with her thumb and index finger. She took a piece with the fork and placed it in her mouth and when she swallowed she displayed and small smile on her face then her expression went back to nutral and asked Near,

" Near I will ask again why am I here?"

" You are very persistent Mizuru-san let me explain. You know that Kira has appeared again correct?"

"Correct."

"I know that the original Kira died I was there when he did, but I was only able to catch him with the information gained by the original L and with the help of a friend of mine Mello who is now dead. I think the only person who would be able to catch Kira with out to much additional help like I had would be the original L. He is dead but I belive that that you Mizuru-san are almost exactly like the orginal L and that you would be able to catch Kira."

" How am I like the original L?"

" I happen to know a lot about you Mizuru well exept your real name and anything personal. But I know all your test scores through school I also know that you have solved a lot of minor crimes with ease. As for the rest your personality is almost the same, the way you walk, sit, and act is all almost too similar to the original L, also you have an addiction to sweets like he did."

He looked at Mizuru's plate that was know completely clean and now she looked like she needed more.

"You prove a good point."

"So Mizuru-san will you take over my position as L."

Mizuru thought about it for a minuate then said, "Yes I will but I will have to move to different lacations to keep myself safe from Kira."

"Then good luck to you Mizuru-san."

Mizuru left the building and was drivin back home. When home she pack some things mostly cloths and sweets and she headed off to a hotel to start her investigation on Kira.


	3. Shiro:L

Chapter 3

Shiro-"L"

Shiro had killed many criminals as Kira most of them coming from the local news. It had been pretty easy to balance being Kira and school since he was at the top of his class. Though he had lost quite a bit of sleep and Ryuk had kept him awake when he pestered Shiro for apples. It was actually really easy… well until that day.

Shiro was sitting at his desk doing his homework when suddenly the TV turns on behind him.

"_Kira…. You are a great fool."_ Said the fake voice from the TV.

Shiro whipped around to face the television. The screen behind him was on and on the screen displayed a large gothic font L.

"Kira I know you aren't the same kira that existed a few decades ago but none the less you are evil."

Shiro scowled at what this person was saying. He wondered who was this person was and why were they insulting him. Nonetheless Ryuk was just standing there laughing.

"_From the test that I have conducted over the last week or so I can prove that you are presently stationed in the Kanto region of Japan. For the last week I had local television stations to only air criminals that were in their own area. And the only criminals that were killed were ones in Kanto."_

Shiro's eyes widened in shock. How could he have been so stupid? And what was this person's problem? Why did this person take so much interest in Kira?

"Now the only pieces of information that I need to continue this investigation is do you kill the same way as the original Kira or are you different? So I challenge you to kill me. Kill me now!"

Now Shiro really started panicking. He couldn't kill this person because he had no face or name; this person was defiantly a formidable foe.

"Well this is very interesting looks like you are like him. I believe that you Kira need a name and a face to kill your victims. Thank you Kira for this valuable information. Till we meet again…. Kira"

Then the TV turned off. Shiro's eyes turned from shocked to angry. He started pounding his desk and yelling how could he be so stupid.

Ryuk was hanging upside down from the ceiling and laughed, "**Hyuk Hyuk human are so interesting."**


	4. Mizuru: Investigation

Chapter 4

Mizuru-"Investigation"

After confronting Kira Mizuru had been going over what the original L and Near had found. According to this information the original Kira Light Yagami used a notebook to kill his victims, but there is no way to be certain that this Kira kills the same way unless she could some how get her hands on the notebook. Mizuru grunted trying to sort her thoughts. This investigation would be tough and she would need help of a few select individuals. She decided to contact Near.

Ring Ring 

"_Hello?"_

"Near this is Mizuru."

"Mizuru-san what could I do for you is there a problem with the case?" 

"I just need a favor from you."

"And what is that?" 

"Could you get the task force members that worked on the original Kira case to meet with me?"

"_Certainly Mizuru-san."_

Mizuru then hung up the phone and went back to examining her findings.

**3 days later**

Mizuru heard a knock on the door of her hotel room. Today was the day where the member of the original task force would come and meet with her. So she walked over and opened the door only to be greeted by a man with dark hairs wearing a really creeping looking suit.

"And you are…" asked Mizuru

"Oh uh… pardon my manors L uh… I mean Mizuru-san, I am Matsuda."

"And you were part of the original task force."

"Yes!" he replied rather hyper.

"Where are the others? I know there were more then one."

"Oh uh they are either dead or won't help on the investigation."

"Oh I see then I'm going to need to search for someone to help with the investigation."

"I know some one!!!"

"Really… then please come in."

Mizuru and Matsuda walked into the room and settled in the living room and all Matsuda could do was stare at her weird sitting position.

"Who is this person?"

"He is my girlfriends son! He may be young but he is smarter then I am! He would be a great candidate! He will be taking the To-oh university entrance exam soon!"

"What is his name?" asked Mizuru sounding interested

"Shiro. Shiro Yagami!"

"If he is a smart as you say I would like to meet with him. Do not tell him that I am considering him. Also do not tell him I am L."

"Yes Mizuru-san"

"Now how can I meet with him without him knowing I am L." muttered Mizuru to herself.

"Excuse me Mizuru-san are you registered at a school?"

"Yes…"


	5. Shiro:Entrance

Chapter 5

Shiro: Entrance

Shiro had taken the To-oh University entrance exam and pass with a perfect score. He is now walking to the bus stop to the opening ceremony. When he got there he walked through the gates of the university grounds to where the ceremony will take place and he took his seat.

"**Hyuk you're a college student Shiro." **Chuckled Ryuk

The man at the front started to speak,

"To welcome the freshmen this year is sophomore representative Maki Kuragari."

The man stepped aside and Shiro stared at the girl who walked onto the stage. Her skin was pale and her hair was dark and messy in a good way. Her dark eyes looked mysterious and even though they had circles under them they did not look tired at all. Unlike the other women at the ceremony she wore a pair of jeans not too tight and not too baggy, she also wore a white long sleeved shirt and skate shoes but no socks.

"Hey she's pretty cute." Muttered someone behind Shiro to his friend.

"**Hyuk Hyuk!!!!"**

"Good day everyone I am Maki Kuragari Sophomore representative. I welcome all the freshmen to To-oh. And now I am going to introduce to you freshmen representitive Shiro Yagami.'

"**Congrats Shiro! Hyuk Hyuk!" **Chuckled Ryuk as Shiro stood up and walked to the stage to be greeted by Kuragari-sempai. She shook his hand and walked off the stage. Shiro got a funny feeling from her as she passed him. He buried that thought at the back of his mind, as he couldn't show that he was curious about her during his speech and what he didn't know is Maki had something up her sleeve.


	6. Mizuru: Kira yes or no

Chapter 6

Mizuru: Kira yes or no

Mizuru stood at the side of the stage her gaze focused on the dark haired boy on the stage. Freshmen Representative Shiro Yagami. He really was a remarkable boy and to Mizuru this did not go unnoticed.

"_Looks like Matsuda-san was right."_ Thought Mizuru.

Flashback

"_Excuse me Mizuru-san are you registered at a school?"_

"_Yes…" muttered Mizuru with a smirk on her face._

"_Actually I am registered at To-oh University. I will be able to meet with Shiro. But not in a way that he would expect I were L."_

"_How will I do that?" Thought Mizuru_

_Then she got an idea._

End Flashback

When the ceremony ended Mizuru made her way through the crowd over to Shiro to talk to him.

"That was a nice speech Shiro-kun." Said Mizuru trying to be friendly

Shiro turned around and made eye contact with her when he replied.

"Oh why thank you Kuragari-sempai."

Mizuru giggled a little bit when she said, "Oh gosh I'm not used to being called sempai."

"Well I was so used to being called sempai that it's weird being at the bottom again."

"Hey Shiro-kun I would like to get to know you would you like to go somewhere to eat or something?" asked Mizuru

"Uh oh sure that sounds cool Kuragari-sempai." Said Shiro with a questioning look on his face.

Mizuru started to walk towards the gate Shiro next to her.

"Oh and Shiro-kun if you must call me sempai call me Maki-sempai okay."

"Oh sure."

As they walked out the gate Mizuru wondered how good were this guys reasoning skills. And if this act of hers was really all that necessary. She wanted to get to know Shiro without telling him she was L. Because if he was Kira he could possibility have the same powers as the second Kira and be able to see her real name witch was not the one she was introduced with. If he did know was he just keeping it quiet and trying to figure it out silently or will he confront her later. Even if he couldn't the fact that she was L would be valuable information if he were Kira. Something that she could not afford to give him until his probability of him being Kira is low. But all in good time.

"_Let's see how smart you are Shiro Yagami."_


	7. Shiro:Girl

Chapter 7

Shiro-"Girl"

After the opening ceremony Maki-sempai came over and talked to Shiro. Then she invited him out to get something to eat. Now they are walking to a café that is down the street from the school. Shiro had never really met a girl who was so straightforward. And since when would a sophomore take interest in a freshman. This was interesting and there was something kind of funny about Maki-sempai and Shiro wanted to find out.

"Shiro-kun is something the matter?"

Shiro broke out of his trance and notice Maki-sempai staring up at him.

"No Maki-sempai I'm fine."

"Well you almost walked into a pole."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Were you wondering why I asked you to come here?"

"_How did she know?"_ thought Shiro

"Because if you were wondering I just wanted to talk to you, you seem rather smart." Maki-sempai then started to look at the ground as if in thought, then she looked up and said,

"Well it looks like we're here."

Shiro and Maki-sempai walked into the little café. It was a small quiet place with about seven tables most of them only had to chairs near them. It was a rather quiet and enjoyable place. Shiro still wondered why Maki-sempai asked him to come here with her. Is it true that she only wanted to get to know him or was it something else.

When Shiro and Maki-sempai were seated in a table near the far back of the café Shiro couldn't help but stare at the way Maki-sempai was sitting. It was so odd her knees were huddled near her chin and this made her sit in a sort of squatting position. It was a rather strange sight.

"Maki-sempai if you don't mind me asking why do you sit like that?' asked Shiro

"My reasoning ability decreases when I don't sit like this. Is it a problem?"

"Uh no it's not Maki-sempai."

"You know you shouldn't over use my name, it will eventually get annoying."

"Oh uh sorry."

"Anyway there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Mentioned Maki-sempai

"What is that?"

Maki-sempai looked around then turned to Shiro.

"What do you think about the Kira case?"

Why would she bring up the Kira case? Did Maki-sempai have a connection to the kira case or did she just take interest in it. What was with this girl?


	8. Mizuru: Questions

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mizuru-"Questions"

"Shiro-kun what do you think about the Kira case?" asked Mizuru

Examining Shiro's face told Mizuru that this question startled him, now she had to figure out if it just meant he didn't think that she would bring it up or if he is Kira.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Shiro returning his expression to neutral, he seemed to be a bit more cautious.

"No reason. I am just curious." Replied Mizuru continuing to be completely calm.

"Uh… well I think that L and Kira are both rather interesting characters and that there is truth in both sides of the story." Stuttered Shiro

"Do explain." Ordered Mizuru

"Well murdering people is evil and L is trying to stop that but Kira is killing evil people. People that committed crimes that were worthy of their punishment."

"Oh…interesting thought…"muttered Mizuru

"_What Shiro said sounded a little like something Kira might say then again he could be trying to confuse me, but would he want that if he was Kira?"_ thought Mizuru

"I myself do not agree with Kira at all. Because it if the job of the police to decide how criminals should be punished. Kira has killed people who did not disserve death and I just can't believe in someone who does that sort of thing." Argued Mizuru.

Ring Ring

Just then Mizuru's cell phone rang.

"Uh would you excuse me?" Said Mizuru picking up her phone

"Hello who is this?"

"_Mizuru-san it's Matsuda!!"_

"What is it?" said Mizuru trying to make sure Shiro didn't hear Matsuda.

"_I think I found something about Kira!! COME QUICK!!"_

"Okay fine, but we will be having a guest."

Then Mizuru hung up and stood up.

"Shiro-kun after we pay I need you to accompany me somewhere. Is that okay?"

"Oh…uh yeah sure. Just let me go pay."

"It's my treat. Okay?"

"No I'll pay."

"Fine if it gets us out the door faster."

After paying Mizuru and Shiro walked out the door and headed to the hotel Mizuru was staying in.

"_Hopefully Shiro doesn't get the wrong idea." _Thought Mizuru hopefully

They went into the elevator to the 5th floor and down the hall until they were in front of Mizuru's hotel room.

She took her key into the slot and slowly pulled it out then opened the door. Just then there was a loud noise. 

"MIZURU-SAN!!"

Also known as Matsuda's voice.

"Matsuda-san what is it?"

Matsuda didn't hear Mizuru say this and started to greet Shiro.

"Shiro-kun you were with Mizuru-san is she going to let you join the task force?"

"Task force? Sempai what is he talking about?"

Mizuru shot sharp glares Matsuda's way.

"Matsuda-san why did you call me here." Said a now angry Mizuru

"Oh…uh I contacted the NPA and there is four people that are willing to help us with the case. So with them and Near's team we will be pretty we equipped."

"And what about Kira?" asked Mizuru now wanting to kill Matsuda

"Oh he's been killing on only Saturday's and Sunday's."

Mizuru glared at Matsuda.

"You idiot Kira can control time of death. Didn't you know that?"

"Uh… oh yeah."

Shiro then stepped in and said,

"Maki-sempai what is going on here?"

Mizuru turned to Shiro completely calm and said.

"Fine… Shiro I-"

Just then Mizuru felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as if something was being forced back into her head. She clutched her head and fell to the floor and soon slipping into unconsciousness.

Mizuru was now at To-oh University sitting on a folding chair at the opening ceremony but it wasn't the proper year. She was sitting next to a boy with light brunette hair and golden hazel eyes. And for reasons unknown she turned and said,

"I am L."

But it wasn't her voice that came out of her mouth. No it was definately the voice of a man that came out of her mouth.

Mizuru then heard a voice. No two voices.

"MIZURU-SAN!"

"Maki-sempai!"

Mizuru's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. She was now in her hotel room with Matsuda and Shiro hovering over her with worry.

"What happened?" she asked

"For some reason you started clutching your head and you ended up unconscious on the floor." Said Shiro filling her in.

Matsuda poked Mizuru in the shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Mizuru-san don't you have something you want to tell Shiro?"

"Fine…Shiro-kun."

"Yes?"

"I am L." 


	9. Shiro: Realize

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shiro-"Realize"

"Shiro-kun…I am L." said Maki-sempai, L, or who ever this woman was. But whatever her name was all Shiro could was stare in shock. He pictured L as being a middle aged man with a rather distinguished look, but turns out L was not much older then he was and L was a women a strange one but still a woman.

Shiro collected himself displaying a calm look on his face. Shiro now knew that he could not let his guard down because his archenemy could look like anything or anyone.

"Are you okay Shiro-kun?" Shiro snapped out of his trance only to face L staring up at him with her large onyx eyes.

"Yes…I'm fine…L" stumbled Shiro

L backed away from Shiro and sat down on the couch in her awkward sitting position and said,

"When you are here please do not call me L. Call me Mizuru, that is what Matsuda-san has been calling me for the past to weeks."

Shiro walked over and sat next to Mizuru.

"Mizuru if you don't mind me asking why am I here?"

Mizuru poured tea into the cup in front of her and started to pile sugar cubes into it.

"Nothing really…I just want you to help us catch Kira."

Shiro just looked at his feet then back at Mizuru. Smirking inside.

"Sure Mizuru I will defiantly help you catch Kira." Said Shiro

"Good then come back tomorrow if you don't remember where this place is either find me at school or contact me at this number." Said Mizuru handing Shiro a phone number and ushering him out the door.

Shiro walked out of the hotel feeling full of himself.

"**Hyuk Hyuk, So Shiro you're now helping L to catch Kira nice move. But sounds familiar."**

"It should because my uncle probably made a similar move, you should no that Ryuk." Said Shiro

"**Oh yeah your right!"**

Shiro walked into his house and after being greeted by his mom went up to his room and went straight to bed where he had peculiar dreams.

He was in a hotel room similar to the one he in with Mizuru and Matsuda but here were a lot more people he saw a lot of people that looked like police men one was a much younger Matsuda. And in front of him sitting in front of a bunch of screens was a man who looked a lot like Mizuru, they sat in this same position and had the same messy hair. Then the man in front of him said,

"That would be troublesome because Light-kun is my first friend."

That Shiro's eyes opened at the sound of his alarm clock. He was startled at the dream and his alarm clock. Today was the day he starts helping Mizuru with the investigation.

"_I'm going to use this situation to my advantage."_


	10. Mizuru: Agony

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mizuru-"Agony"

Mizuru was sitting in her last class of the day glad that it was almost over. To her classes were really boring and she wondered why she attended. It might also be a good idea to stop coming because a potential Kira attended this school.

Finally the class ended but her agony should only continue because now she had to go back to the hotel and deal with Matsuda. At least she would get to investigate said potential Kira because he was now part of the investigation team.

Mizuru exited the building, only to be faced by the potential Kira, Shiro Yagami.

"Shiro-kun what are you doing here?" asked Mizuru as she approached him.

"I just thought I'd come by to pick you up. We're going to the same place aren't we?" replied Shiro starting to walk away.

All Mizuru is stare at the young man and reply, "Yes." And fallow after him.

When they arrived at the hotel Mizuru started to get a funny feeling in her head. Not really a funny feeling but more like searing pain. It had been happening ever since that strange flashback when she was in the hotel with Shiro and Matsuda. The pain was only getting worse when they arrived at the elevator. When they got in she couldn't take it anymore. Mizuru started to clutch her head eventually feeling herself losing consciousness.

This time Mizuru was in a room that looked like work area because of the excessive amount of computers. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulder as she was spun around and she came face to face with the man from before. He looked her straight in the eye with his golden hazel eyes, full of determination yet angry looking. Eyes that probably a murderer would have.

"_Ryuzaki do I really look like Kira?"_ questioned the boy

"_Ryuzaki? That's not my name!" _Thought Mizuru panicking but it didn't matter what her name was. In Mizuru's opinion he did look like Kira.

"Mizuru! Are you okay?" said Shiro snapping her back into consciousness, only to come face to face with Shiro. It seemed that he had caught her before she fell to the floor. She examined his eyes for a second, and then broke away in panic, running to the other side of the elevator. Shiro…had the same eyes as that man.

"Mizuru is something wrong?" asked Shiro questionably

"I'm fine." Said Mizuru collecting herself.

"You seemed rather startled."

"Uh… I…I'm just not used to being so close to a guy before." Lied Mizuru hiding her face.

"Oh…okay then." said Shiro backing off.

The two then continued their way to the hotel room only to be faced with a hyper Matsuda.

"Mizuru-san the other police officers are here!"

"Oh good let's get to work." Said Mizuru walking in a taking her seat in the direct center of the couch, only to be joined with Matsuda on her right and Shiro on the left. Mizuru picked up the paper on the desk and read out what they know about Kira.

"Okay as far as we know Kira lives or resides in Kanto. Due to findings from the previous Kira case we know that the previous Kira used a notebook called a death note and he needed a name and a face to kill. There is a possibility this Kira is like the second Kira and has the ability to kill with only a face so don't let information leak out that you are working on the Kira case. I also believe that Kira is either a childish adult or a teen to young adult, we can rule out that Kira is any young then 16. Now after saying that how do you think that Kira will act."

As they conversed Mizuru learned that there were three police officers working with her two men and one woman. Then men's name's were Hikaru a rather large man, and Taro a man that was much shorter but not as short as Matsuda. The woman's name was Namine who was exceptionally tall for a woman, still making Mizuru the shortest.

During the conversation Mizuru couldn't help but look over at Shiro,

"_I may be going on only a hunch but I believe that you Shiro-kun are Kira."_


	11. Shiro: Confusion

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shiro-"Confusion"

After the investigation meeting ended Shiro went home only to be fallowed home by Matsuda. As they walked through the door when they were greeted by Sayu.

"Shiro your home! Oh and Matsuda oh my gosh I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?" exclaimed Sayu embracing Matsuda.

"…" was all Shiro could say.

"Oh guess what honey!! Shiro is on the Kira investigation team!" exclaimed Matsuda

"Didn't Mizuru tell him to keep that a secret?" thought Shiro

Matsuda looked back at Shiro with a look of panic.

"Shiro-kun please don't tell Mizuru-san!! She'll have my head!!"

Shiro just ignored Matsuda and walked up the stairs to his room and sat down at his desk.

"**Hyuk hyuk so what are you going to do Shiro?"**

Shiro also ignored the seemly annoying voice of the Shiningami just inches behind him. Shiro couldn't help it but his thought kept drifting back to when him and Mizuru were in the elevator and when she was kind of surprised and jumped out of his arms. Then an evil sneer appeared on Shiro's face he had just come up with the most spiteful and possibly most evil and low life plan he has ever come up with.

"hehehehehe"

"**Did you think of something Shiro?"**

"Yes… and Mizuru or L will not even see it coming"


	12. Mizuru: What is he thinking?

**Chapter 11: Mizuru: What is he thinking?**

**Mizuru was sitting in the cafeteria at the university. Her class had just finished and she was now researching a certain black haired Yagami. She found some interesting stuff on his internet profile and from people she talked to around campus. She found out that ever since high school entrance exams he has been all about his school work and making it into university. His grades were top notch and he was always first in his class. What she heard from people around campus is that Shiro has a very strong sense a justice but some of his teachers and his moms co-workers is that is thinking is sometimes one sided and stereotypical when it comes to criminal justice. And that he doesn't see the big picture. It wasn't much but she had a lead. She bit her thumb.**

'_**Now how am I going to be able to get closer to him to do more research, but if he's Kira…I'm going to have to be careful.'**_

**Speak of the devil, or speak of the Kira. Shiro Yagami made his way over to her table in the cafeteria, she closed her laptop and stood up.**

"**Good Afternoon Shiro-kun" she said putting on a fake smile trying not to give away what she was thinking.**

"**Hey Sempai." he said flashing an irresistible smile, "I have an extra ticket to the play the drama club is putting on. I was going to ask my mom but she's busy so I was wondering if you want to go."**

**Mizuru twitched,**

'_**What could be going on in that head of his. This has to be some sort of ploy to find out my name and be rid of L. On the other hand, I could use this to my advantage. It's an opportunity to get information to prove my suspicions.'**_

_**Mizuru smiled,**_

"_**I'll go." she put a finger up as if she had just thought of something important, "But I am not dressing up. You will pick me up at the headquarters exactly one hour and a half before the show. I shall get Matsuda to take a shift."**_

_**She started to walk away.**_

"_**Could you at least wear dress shoes?" Shiro asked making her turn around to look at his smirking face.**_

"_**Fine." she said, "But nothing with a heel."**_

_**When she was out of ear reach she muttered to herself,**_

"_**This has just begun Shiro Yagami."**_


End file.
